


The Eternal Suffering Of Victor Nikiforov

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, M/M, Practice Kissing, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: Yuuri swears he loves Phichit. It's just, he can be a little embarrassing.-Or, Phichit lets it slip that he and Yuuri used to practice kissing in college, and he takes every chance he can get to remind Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totallynotapumpkindonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotapumpkindonut/gifts).



Yuuri loves Phichit. He swears he does. How could he not? They’ve been friends for years, but sometimes he can embarrassing. Like right now, for instance.

 

“You practiced,” Victor says slowly, “on each other?”

 

Yuuri groans and drops his head to the restaurant’s table. He doesn’t need to look to know that Phitchit is grinning innocently.

 

“Well, of course!” he says, trying to keep that perfect ‘I’m an angel, I swear’ voice in place. “It’s not like there was anyone else that wanted to kiss us.”

 

Yurio snickers next to him and Yuuri peeks out of the corner of his eye to look at him. He’s holding hands with Minami across the table, who’s leaning uncomfortably close to Otabek to hear Phichit’s story.

 

Otabek looks impassive as always, but his eyebrows twitch in a way that can only mean that he’ just as annoyed by Phichit’s nonchalant attitude as Yuuri is.

 

“Uhuh,” Victor says, “and how long did that go on for?”

 

“All of college,” Phichit says, shrugging as he leans forward to drink from his straw.

 

“You made out all of college and you didn’t start to feel something for each other?” Minami asks, curiosity heavy in his voice. “Wow, I don’t think I’d be able to do that.”

 

Yurio rolls his eyes and lifts their intertwined hands.

 

“You tried that. You can’t,” he says, bluntly.

 

Minami just grins despite his boyfriend’s usual iciness.

 

“All of college,” Otabek says, raising an eyebrow at Phichit.

  
  
Phichit rolls his eyes and pats Otabek’s face.

 

“Come on, you like my kissing! It’s all Yuuri’s fault I’m this good! You should be thanking him.”

 

Otabek snorts and pushes his boyfriend’s hand away. The other two couples talk back and forth, and Victor pulls Yuuri closer to him.

 

“All of college, huh?” he asks.

 

“It was nothing,” Yuuri says, flushing.

 

Victor stares at him for a few seconds before nodding and kissing his cheek.

“Alright, darling.”

  
-

“Hey, Victor!” Phichit calls, waving.

 

Victor pulls away from the kiss he’d been giving Yuuri, but pulls him to his chest and rests his cheek on Yuuri’s head.

 

“Hmm?” Victor asks, turning to look at Phichit in the seats.

 

Otabek sits next to him, watching Yurio skate.“

 

Yuuri is a great kisser, yeah?”

 

Otabek shoots him a look, but Phichit doesn’t look at him.

 

“I suppose so, yes,” Victor says.

 

“You’re welcome,” Phichit laughs.

 

“Oh, my God,” Yuuri groans, slipping from Victor’s grip and skating away from the conversation.

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri hears Victor say, with fake politeness in his voice.

 

Yuuri covers his hot cheeks with his hands.

 

-

“Yuuri!” Phichit sings.

 

Victor grips Yuuri’s upper-arm tighter.

 

“Just ignore him,” Victor murmurs, putting his lips back to Yuuri’s.

 

Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut and tries to focus only on Victor, and not the twin pair of eyes on his back.

 

“Is he doing the thing with his tongue!” Phichit yells. “I taught him how to do that!”

 

Victor groans and pulls back from Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri, I love you,” he says, and Phichit coos behind them.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“But I fucking hate your friend.”

 

“Hey!” Phichit yells.

 

“Fair enough,” Yuuri murmurs.

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit gasps, and Victor quickly pulls Yuuri down the hallway.

 

“What did you think was going to happen?” they hear Otabek ask.

-

“Victor, Yuuri!” Phichit calls, and Victor groans.

 

He turns to see Phichit and Yurio heading towards them.

 

“Hello,” Yurio says, a sly smile on his face that lets Yuuri know that he came with Phichit to watch Yuuri and Victor suffer.

 

“No, nope, not happening,” Victor says, tossing Yuuri over his shoulder, “we’re leaving.”

 

Phichit’s laughter echoes in the hallway behind them.

 

“I really hate your friend,” Victor mutters, turning a corner.

 

Yuuri arches his back to look at Yurio as he fist bumps Phichit.

 

“Yours isn’t that great either.”

 

Yurio’s head snaps in their direction.

 

“What the fuck did you just about me, piggy?” he says, chasing after them.

 

“Shit, Victor, run, run!” Yuuri says, slapping Victor’s back.

 

Victor begins running and Yurio chases after them. The sounds of Phichit choking on his laughter follows them.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my first dive into writing Yuri On Ice fics asdfghj
> 
> this basically was a joking 'lol they totally practiced kissing each other in college' moment I had with my friend while watching the show that I turned into a fit because she's moving and I love her and I need her to know that I love her and she can read this whenever she wants and just KNOW that I love her 
> 
> Anyways give me some prompts on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pastel-oikawa)
> 
> I promise that I'll take them more seriously than this if the situation calls for it lol


End file.
